She's My Nerd
by AvrilLavigne25
Summary: Mikan was broken -hearted, she transformed into a nerd and her parents avoided her after. She changed back to her old self for Natsume and her friends but... Luna comes into the picture, she does something to get Natsume from Mikan. What will happen next? Will Mikan still have her 'happily ever after? I'm sorry, I suck with doing the summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS**

**Mikan Sakura:**

**Auburn locks (reaches until waist)**

**Hazel brown orbs**

**-Pale Skin**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**jet black Raven locks (has a spiky style)**

**crimson orbs**

**Pale Skin**

**Hotaru Imai**

**Raven locks**

**-Pale Skin**

**Amethyst orbs**

**Ruka Nogi**

**-Golden blonde locks**

**-Pale Skin**

**-Ocean Blue orbs**

**Kokoro Yome**

**-Dirty blonde locks (has a spiky style)**

**-Pale Skin**

**-Grey orbs**

**-Pale Skin**

**Sumire Shouda**

**-Permy locks (reaches until her shoulder blades and has curls at the front end)**

**-Olive orbs**

**-Pale Skin**

**Tsubasa Andou**

**-Dark blue locks (has a spiky style)**

**-blue orbs**

**-Pale Skin**

**Misaki Harada**

**-Hot pink locks**

**-Pink orbs**

**-Pale Skin**

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

I'm a nerd... everybody despises me, thinks that I'm no good, says bad things about me and spreads it throughout the campus.

I'm what they call 'boring' because I read books, what's wrong with books? I mean, what's their problem with reading, don't they read?

"Mikan! What're you doing, staring into space?" Hotaru asked, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her skeptically.

"What were you doing?" She repeated, I just gave her a smile and said, "Nothing". She sighed, I can't believe that she doesn't believe me! I groaned and pouted, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I don't. You won't be staring in space for nothing and don't even try denying again." She said as she munched on her crab cake. I sighed, knowing I can't really lie to her.

"So how're you and Nogi-san? You're still together, right?" I asked, looking at the next table where the 'Prince Charming ' are seated. They look so good together, you know? Hotaru and Ruka... I wish I'll find a partner who's suited for me.

"We're... fine. We just don't talk that much anymore though, you know, same old 'school reasons'." She said and also looked over the next table, she caught Nogi-san's gaze and stared at it for a while before breaking the contact.

"You're in a fight, aren't you?" I asked, I was already reading a book named 'My Fairytale'. Hotaru looked at me, like she was shocked that I know. "So? You are? What's the fight about?" I asked not even sparing her a look.

"I.. I saw him with that Koizumi, the slut.." She whispered but I heard it. I inwardly frowned, 'Why does Koizumi have to ruin everything? After ruining mine, she ruins Hotaru's, can't she give it a rest?' I thought.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of Koizumi, Hotaru... I'll talk to Nogi-san later, I promise you that after my talk with him, everything will be alright." I gave her a smile and left Hotaru looking at my retreating figure.

* * *

After classes, I saw Nogi-san exiting the classroom and I followed him outside. When we were already far away from the class, I called after him, "Nogi-san!"

He turned around and smiled at me, I returned it. "What is it?" He asked, I looked at him in the eye, my smile still in it's place.

"I just want to ask... are you cheating on Hotaru?" I asked, my happy facade turning into a serious one. "What's the reason why you were with Koizumi?" I asked more, he averted his gaze to not meet mine.

"I wasn't cheating on her, I swear!" He said, meeting my gaze. I searched for a spark of lie in his eyes but none, he wasn't lying. "And Koizumi?" he won't get rid of me that easily. He looked at me in disbelief, "What?" He asked, 'Does that mean Koizumi is the one at fault and not Ruka?' I thought.

"Koizumi was my english partner and she was flirting with me while I was doing the project." He said, I was embarrassed. I blushed furiously knowing I blamed him for nothing. "I'm sorry Nogi-san, I didn't know that it was Koizumi's fault." I said, bowing in front of him.

"Don't sweat it. It did actually look that Koizumi and I was having a make out session with that position she showed." He said while rubbing the back of his nape and smiling sheepishly.

"Still, Nogi-san. I shouldn't have accused you for a thing you never actually did or even thought about doing." I said as I straightened my body. He smiled and offered his hand, I looked at him skeptically and he laughed.

"You can call me Ruka again. We've known each other even before school, right? Why are you starting to call me by my surname and gives way too much respect to me?" He asked, I tensed up.

"I.. uh.. I, well.." I sighed, "Ok, it goes like this. I'm a nerd, the thing is you're a popular student while I'm a nerd and is known as a disgrace to this school, your popularity is way out of my league. If ever people know that we knew each other and you were one of my best friend, 99.9% possibility is that you lose your popularity in this school, 0.1% is a possibility they would still adore you for your kindness, brains and looks. I'll still be stuck as a nerd anyway." I said, he frowned.

"what..? You're ignoring me because of that?" He asked, disbelief in his eyes. 'God, why now?' I asked in my mind.

"I don't want you to suffer insults because of me, I just want Hotaru and you to be happy. Don't you see? I was just a third wheeler ever since the three of us became friends. I've already been hurt because I'm a nerd, he left me and now? I don't want anyone else to get involve. I'll seperate with Hotaru too, someday sooner." I said, tears threatening to slide down my face.

"Mikan, you're better than that! So what if he left you? There are so many more guys who'll be more than willing to sacrifice things for you. What did you sacrifice that was so important, you can't get over him?" Ruka was on the verge of shouting. He knew I had a relationship with someone and 'he' broke up with me because of Koizumi.

"I SACRIFICED ME! I SACRIFICED WHO I AM FOR HIM!" I cried, I couldn't take it anymore. I just let the tears flow, Ruka hugged and comforted me, I then heard Hotaru calling my name.

"Ruka? Why's Mikan crying?" Hotaru asked worried. She also hugged me, Ruka pulled away, he explained everything to her. Hotaru gasped, she never knew that I had a boy friend, she never knew I had been broken hearted.

I stopped crying, I looked at both of them and smiled. "Thanks for comforting me, I appreciated it." I said and walked away from them.

I went in the rest room and washed my face, erasing the stain of tears in my face. I looked at my reflection, I felt pity for myself.

I went out of the rest room and saw Hotaru smirking with Ruka. They were grinning like crazy, "What?" I asked, kind of uncomfortable of how they look at me.

"We want you to meet an old friend of our's tomorrow." Ruka said, Hotaru nodded. "What?! No!" I said, I won't do that! That's insane! I just told him that I don't want anyone else to be involved! Besides, I don't want an old friend despise me. "You weren't a nerd before, change back." Hotaru said and pulled Ruka with her towards the exit of the school.

* * *

I also went home, I went to the living room and found no one. I sighed, I was always left alone. I quickly went upstairs to my room and shut the door.

I looked at the mirror, my reflection. I was wearing some big round glasses, my hair was styled into a simple low pony tail. long skirt about almost unto my ankle a long jacket and shirt, a pair of flat sandals. I do look bad. This wasn't me at all. So that's why my parents avoided me ever since he left me... I changed.

I looked at my closet, I picked out a long sleeved shirt that reaches until my elbow, some sneakers and some tight jeans. I decided to put my hair into a high pony tail and take off my glasses, the glasses weren't real anyway. I actually have a rich eye sight to begin with.

I'll be me again.. that's a new beginning. I sighed, meeting someone might just be the answer to my prayers.

I did my homework, surfed the internet, and read some books. After that, I took a nice, relaxing shower and changed into my favorite pajamas. Polka. I soon drifted into lala land.


	2. Chapter 2

**NATSUME'S POV**

I'm so excited to see her again! Though of course I won't show it... It's been 10 years since I've seen her, you know?

My mom transferred me to this so called Alice Academy, it was a school for rich, good looking and smart kids. Also, Ruka's studying there, that's why I'm pretty sure that Ruka was so happy when he heard I will be studying there.

I excitedly got ready for school. I wore a black plain shirt, jeans and black high-cut. I stuffed my phone and ear phones in my bag and went out of my room.

I quickly ate breakfast and rode on my sports car before my douch bag father could call me. I quickly texted Ruka.

_**To: Ruka**_

_**I'm on my way to the academy, are you sure she'll be there?**_

_**From: Natsume**_

I sighed, what if she doesn't come? All my effort will come to waste. I then heard my phone rang. I quickly took it out and read the message.

_**To: Natsume**_

_**Definitely. Are you excited?**_

_**From: Ruka**_

I inwardly groaned at the thought of even telling him I got so excited about this. Now, what to say... what to say..

_**To: Ruka**_

_**Not really. I just don't want to waste your expectations. Anyways, how are you and Imai going? Still together?**_

_**From: Natsume**_

_**To: Natsume**_

_**Hotaru and me are good, though we did got into a little fight but Mikan fixed it for us. I'll just talk to you again later..**_

_**From: Ruka**_

I arrived at the academy, I saw Ruka with Imai by the Academy's parking lot. Where's Mikan? I thought she'll be here already?

I got out of the car and walked towards the couple, "Hey!" I called. They turned their heads and saw me, Ruka gave out a smile while Imai still has her stoic face.

"You're 2 minutes late." Imai told, no, scolded me, I inwardly snorted. She never changed. "Where's Polka?" I asked. Imai smirked, "She's not yet here, can't you see?"

Then my phone rang and I inwardly groaned. Who would be texting me at this moment?

_**To: Natsume**_

_**Dude, I heard you transferred in our school? Text me in what class you're in, k?**_

_**From: Koko**_

_**To: Natsume**_

_**Can't wait to see you dude! Text me?**_

_**From: Tsubasa**_

_**To: Natsume**_

_**Hey there bad prince, wanna go out some time?I heard the news flying that you just transferred in Alice Academy. Text and call me, xx!**_

_**From**__: XXX XXX XXX_

How did they know I was transferring? Is it my father's doing again? My privacy's ruined again! Tch. He doesn't even have the right to do this!

"Who's texting you?" Ruka asked, I looked at him. Was he expecting someone? Was it Mikan he was expecting? Was Mikan the unregistered number? Tch. Mikan won't text me such things anyways.

"Just Koko and Tsubasa, why?" I said. He rubbed the back of his nape and smiled sheepishly, "He was was expecting that you received Mikan's number, guess the message failed." Imai spoke for him.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and I can hear heavy panting from behind me. "Gomen. So how many hours or minutes was I late today?" A female voice asked, the voice sounded so angelic. Does the owner of the voice sing or something?

I looked at Imai and Ruka, they had a shocked reaction on their faces. Wait, wait. Is a ghost or something behind me?

"Mikan.." Polka's name escaped both Imai and Ruka's lips. My eyes widened and I turned around to meet face to face with an angel.

She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that reaches until her elbow, it was color red, tight jeans that has a dark shade of grey. Some sneakers that's color red too and putted her auburn locks into a high pony tail. I sense a change in her... what is it?

"Hello? Am I even talking to anyone?" She asked, waving her hands at our gaping faces. We all snapped out of it, Imai was the first one to speak, "See? Feels better, right?" Polka beamed at her then smiled at me. "It does. Say, you're Natsume, right?" She asked me.

I smirked, she remembers me at least. "You care?" Her smile got even grew wider and she hugged me. "You are Natsume! I missed you!" She said, I inwardly smiled. I missed you too, I wanted to say. But I couldn't, way too cliché for me.

She pulled away and frowned. "You changed." She stated, her frown deepened as I averted my gaze. She noticed my changes. "Not really. You changed yourself." I said, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"I have changed a bit." She said then faced me to her, looking through me. "You've changed more than I did." She said in below a whisper and I heard her, I didn't look her in the eye.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late for my first day in this academy." I said, I quickened my pace as I left. She catched up and walked beside me.

"Have you found your lost dream?" She asked while we were already walking in the empty hallways. "Dream?" I ask, what does she mean by my lost dream?

"You forgot? Oh well. Anyways, how's Aunt Kaoru?" She asks, dismissing our earlier topic. "She's good. She misses you actually, she's been whining about not being able to contact you in anyway she or I can." I groaned, remembering her shouting at me because she can't talk to Polka. It gives me the shivers.

The girl beside me just gave out a light giggle and smiled at me, she handed me a piece of paper. "This is my number, tell Auntie to call me whenever she feels to." She said, I was shocked, she really wants to talk to my talkative mother?

Well, I do have a benefit on this. I get to keep her number. "Natsume? Are you coming?" I didn't notice that she went ahead of me. I inwardly smirked at the thought of pissing her off by calling her from time to time.

**MIKAN'S POV**

We entered the classroom, all eyes were on us. Some boys were having hearts on their eyes, girls were drooling dreamily and some were fixing theirselves to look pretty and whatsoever. "Where's the teacher?" Hotaru asked, she was behind me and Natsume.

"Narumi-sensei's coming in at about 5 minutes." I said, Natsume raised a brow at me and I just smiled sweetly at him. Hotaru and Ruka sat down on their seats, beside each other.

After exactly 5 minutes, Narumi-sensei entered with a twirl and I was just beside Natsume, accompanying him.

"Ohayou, Minna-san! Ah! Our new student's already here!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed at us, he then looked at me and I just smiled at him, he returned the smile and went to where I was.

"Mikan-chan, it's a good thing you're back." He said, making my classmates gasp. I guess they were shocked that I was the nerd that they've despised.

"Arigatou, Narumi-sensei." I said, "You know, you can call me papa." Narumi-sensei told me softly. Suddenly Luna butted in, "Sensei, you forgot the new hot student. Don't give too much attention to that girl now, she doesn't need it."

"Ms. Koizumi, I believe that you don't need to dictate me things I need to do, and believe me Ms. Koizumi, this girl does need my attention." Narumi-sensei said, giving a stern look at Koizumi, "Narumi-sensei, it's alright. Let's just introduce the new student now. Afterall, Koizumi-san has a point. Let's just talk later, Narumi-sensei." I said, smiling at him.

His stern gaze softened automatically and told me to sit down on my seat already. I obediently followed his order.

"Uh, please introduce yourself." Sensei said, he looks like he's in another world. I looked worriedly at him then gave my attention to Natsume as Natsume spoke.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 15 years old just like most of you are. I transferred to this school due to some circumstances." He said and bore his crimson orbs to mine. "I hate noise and I like taking challenging challenges." He said and looked away from me and looked at Narumi-sensei.

"I'm done introducing myself, so stop your daze." He told sensei. "Huh? Uh, yeah, um... your seat is beside... Mikan-chan... please sit down and free period.." Narumi-sensei said and exited the room, still in a daze.

My phone suddenly rang, I quickly was fishing it in my bag. Panicking, for it won't stop ringing, my classmates are already looking my way with an annoyed expression. At last, I found it! I took it out and read the messages.

_**To: Mikan**_

_**Hey, did you hear? Natsume's coming! Text me if you already saw him.**_

_**From: Tsubasa**_

_**To: Mikan**_

_**Mikan, Natsume's back! Are you in the same class as him? Text me if you are!**_

_**From: Koko**_

_**To: Mikan**_

_**Tch. You just took of your ugly glasses, that's why they're giving you attention. Once you put it back, they won't care about you anymore. And one more thing, bad prince's mine, back off. Such pathetic situation you're in.**_

_**From: Koizumi**_

I sighed, here we go again. I quickly texted back Koko's and Tsubasa's text but I casually ignored Koizumi's text.

_**To: Tsubasa**_

_**I've already seen him, we're in the same class actually. Why are you not present for home room anyways? Misaki's looking for you.**_

_**From: Mikan**_

_**To: Koko**_

_**We're in the same class, why are you and Tsubasa not present for home room anyways? Sumire's looking for you.**_

_**From: Mikan**_

I closed my phone and took out a book entitled, 'A Big Change'. I was so engrossed with the story that I can't hear anything anymore. My eyes hurt a bit, so I marked the book, closed it and closed my eyes for a minute.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I saw her reading a book, she's always been addicted to books. Though, why is it that she reads like it's very relatable to her life?

I just silently watched her read, suddenly she closed the book along with her eyes. I stared at her face for a while, why does it look tired? How many things did I miss in her life?

"Polka, what book were you reading?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled. She handed me the book, she knew me too well. She still remember that when I ask what book she's reading, I want to read it too.

I took the book and read it's cover, 'A Big Change' was the title. I looked at her still smiling at me. "Oi Polka, what's this about?" I asked her, she looked at me skeptically. I shrugged and read it's summary.

_I was a nerd back then, people would always make fun of me, torture me, abuse me. My parents dislike me, they never showed any love for me. I was all alone, until a handsome guy noticed me, we didn't have a good impression on each other at first but as days go by, he started to become close to me. We started hanging out and such, he comforts and protects me when people hurts me. suddenly, fate played a trick on us, we were separated from each other. Years after, he came back but... why doesn't he remember me? I'm Hanna, read my story to find out if I'll be forever forgotten or get my happy ending._

"You can borrow it for a while, if you like to read it." She said softly. I nodded at her and stuffed her book in my bag.

After Narumi-freak's free period, a stern looking man entered the room. What caught my eye was a frog was on his shoulder! What kind of freaking' teacher is this now?

"Ah, Hyuuga. I'm Jinno-sensei, I'll be teaching you mathematics. Since you're new, I'll let you listen to the discussion first." He said, eyeing me like I'm a prey.

Mikan quickly got out her notebook, listening attentively in class and is taking down notes from time to time. I, on the other hand, took out my manga and covered my face with it, I'm slowly drifting into a deep slumber when- "HYUUGA!" A loud voice called me.

I took my manga off my face and looked at the person who called me, disturbing my nap. It was that frog freak. "HYUUGA, I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN TO THE DISCUSSION, NOT TO SLEEP IN MY CLASS! NOW PICK, YOU'RE GOING TO BE TUTORED BY MS. SAKURA OR GET OUT! WICH ONE, HYUUGA?!" He asked in a shouting manner, his orbs showed flames of anger towards me.

I shrugged and pointed at Polka, "Huh?" She asked, she wasn't listening to the freak's lecture on me but she was self-studying? Who in the world does that?!

"So you pick Sakura, eh? Alright, after school, you and Sakura will be left behind and she'll teach you the lessons you missed and the lessons you didn't heard earlier." He said, calming himself down.

_DING! DING!_

The bell rang, signaling that it's already break time. Students came rushing towards the door, soon enough the classroom was almost empty except for two people who decided to not move.

"Natsume, why am I going to teach the discussion earlier?" Mikan asked Nastume, the lad grunted, "Frog freak saw that I was taking a nap in his class, he lectured me and let me pick to get out of the class or be tutored by you on the earlier discussion." he explained to her.

"Jin-jin said that? Oh well, you're great in studies anyways. See you later at dismissal!" She stood up and left the room. Natsume just lazily stood up, stuffed his hands in his pocket and also left.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes went by like a blur to Natsume as he was thinking about more 'important' matters, like Mikan that unregistered number that keeps bugging him since morning.

"Class dismissed!" Misaki-sensei said as the bell rang signaling that it's already dismissal. All the students quickly packed their belongings and left the classroom.

Natsume sighed, he stood up and was about to leave the classroom too when a tug on his shirt stopped him. "Natsume, we still have to discuss about the earlier lectures in math, remember?" She told him. He shrugged and sat down again.

Mikan took out her notebook and showed him the notes she had wrote in math class. She then proceeded on explaining every lesson that has been discussed when he was not here. Soon after, Narumi-sensei came in the classroom and called for Mikan.

"Mikan-chan? Can we please talk for a while?" He asked Mikan. Mikan just nodded. Mikan excused herself to Natsume for a while and told him to wait just a few minutes for her.

**Natsume's POV**

I just sat there with my earphones glued to my ears. I've been waiting for Mikan for like an hour or so. As I was about to stand up and check up on Mikan, on cue, Mikan came in.

Though something was different... where's her smile? I looked at her quite puzzled, earlier she was so happy, but now, she's sad? Angry? Upset?

I wasn't quite sure, she had her head bowed, making her bangs cover her orbs. I stood up from my seat and walked towards her petite figure.

"Mikan?" I called. She suddenly stiffened at the sound of her name. "W-what is it?" She asked, bringing her once limp arms beside her, to her face.

Wait, is she crying? "Hey," I called once more to her. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. I was shocked; what happened?

"Sorry, let's work on the remaining topics?" She said as she tried to walk past me. But I stopped her and held her hand firmly. "Forget it. Why don't you just go home? I could call Ruka for this." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled, "No, it's alright. Let's get going shall we?" She said as she pulled me back to our seats. We both sat down and silence began to invade the room.

I looked at her, she was writing down some exercises for me to work on. Suddenly a tear dropped on the paper she was writing on. Then several more came.

She tried wiping them away but to her dismay it just kept on coming back. "If anything's bothering you, you can talk about it with me." I told her as I held her hand and lightly squeezed it.

"They're dead..." She whispered as she trembled, I kept silent and just looked at her; urging her to continue. "And... I didn't even have the chance to say that I love them..." She sobbed and hugged me.

I was shocked but quickly recovered as I remembered that she's in great pain right at this moment, "Who's them?" I asked her, caressing her hair gently. "My parents..." She whispered.

I was shocked of course, her parents are dead. But how? Why? "Why did they die?" I asked her, she looked up at me and said, "They were going to Hawaii for business... suddenly, something went wrong and their plane crashed..." She cried harder after telling me all this.

"Shh... hey, hey.." I said as I pulled away from the hug and looked at her orbs, "Do you think they'd want you to be sad?" I asked her, she shook her head. "So what do you think you should do? Cry until you can't cry for them anymore or stop those tears and smile because that's all what they wanted to see?" I asked her soothingly.

"Smile for them." She whispered and quickly wiped her tears, looked at me straight in the eye and gave a bright smile. "Now, that's better." I told her.

She turned her head back to the wet paper she once wrote on and blinked a few times, "Why did the paper get wet?" She asked me; a sweat drop formed at the side of my forehead.

"I'll just throw it away." I told her as I took the paper and walked towards the bin; dropped it in then went back to my seat and watched her work.

"Ne Natsume, thanks." She told me as she handed me the exercises she made for me. I smiled at her. It was the smile that even I haven't seen for years.


End file.
